Input devices such as computer mice are commonly used for interacting with personal computers (PCs). While the majority of the computer mice are connected directly to the PCs' peripheral inputs via a cord and powered through the cord, wireless computer mice (hereinafter referred to as wireless mice) are becoming extremely popular in providing users with cordless accessibility for interaction with PCs. Due to the absence of a cord, the wireless mice are typically powered using disposable or rechargeable batteries such as AA-size batteries.
Wireless mice usually communicate with the PCs via radio frequencies (RF) communication. In order to establish RF communication, an RF transmitter and an RF receiver are required. The RF transmitter is usually integrated within the wireless mouse whereas the RF receiver is typically coupled to the PC. The RF transmitter transmits signals from the wireless mouse to the RF receiver. Examples of such signals include button clicking of the wireless mouse or displacements of the wireless mouse relative to a working surface such as a surface of the desktop. Upon receiving the transmitted RF signals, the RF signals are then decoded by the PC to obtain information contained in the RF signals.
Wireless mice are usually made available with a maximum transmission range pre-determined by the transmission power of the wireless mice. The transmission power of the wireless mice is typically fixed, thus resulting in a fixed transmission range. Therefore, using a wireless mouse with a long transmission range capability for short-range usage would result in unnecessary increased power consumption from the battery that powers the wireless mouse. However, using a wireless mouse with a short transmission range capability to curb power consumption of the battery would mean that the wireless mouse cannot be used in a position that is out of reach of the receiving range of the RF receiver which then in turn hampers user mobility when longer range usage of the wireless mouse is required.
Hence, in view of the foregoing problems, there affirms a need for an apparatus and a method for allowing power usage management of wireless input devices.